


Just Me Down Here

by KyeAbove



Series: The Makers [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Johnny is alone, trapped in the pipe organ.





	Just Me Down Here

Hello, is anybody there?

Anybody?

 

Who am I kidding? No one's there. Nobody's ever there.

Sometimes I swear I hear other people, but that might just be wishful thinking. I don't want to be alone. Not at all. Why am I alone?

I wish somebody would save me. I want to see my brother again. His name is Sammy. I have sisters too. I haven't seen any of them for years. Or maybe months. Weeks? Days? How much time has passed?

I don't know! I wish I knew. I don't know how long I've been here, down here. Alone.

I can't feel anything. Nothing. nothing nothing nothing nothing 

I know I'm human. But is that now a lie I tell myself? To ignore that I can't feel? Can't see? 

My name is Johnny.  I am...was... 30 years old. I was tall. I had blue eyes. People said I had an awfully cute laugh.

I don't laugh anymore. I don't think I can. I...just want to laugh again. Have a reason to. 

I know I’d laugh, and I’d cry, if I ever got the chance to see my family. Too much to ask.  Yet, all I want in life.

It's not like I have anything else to live for. I don't think I live for anything. But I'm not dead. 

If you're out there, can you find Sammy? I don't know if he’s still alive. I’d still very much like to know for sure. He was here too. If you’re here, you know where  _ here  _ is. I was so proud of my brother. He was so proud of me too. 

I'd rather know he's dead, then go on never knowing his fate…

It’s just wishful thinking, I know. No one else is here.  I'm just talking, thinking to myself. 

 

I know it's just me down here. 


End file.
